


Wired (BTS Fanfic/Smut)

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Androids, F/M, Fanfiction, Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I had always loved technology. From the time I was young I was constantly getting yelled at by my parents for taking electronics apart and putting them back together. I applied myself and graduated from the top technological school in the country. I got accepted into a prestigious company that specialized in the making of androids that were now prevalent in society. But what would happen when I discovered that the androids that were being created, were not nearly used to their full potential? What would happen if I started tweaking one and discovered it was capable of so much more? And what if I couldn't stop at just one?





	1. Chapter 1

"I...am...exhausted." I said, plopping on the couch and taking a swig of beer.

"Is DeeVoid running you ragged?" my best friend Jungkook asked, sitting beside me.

"Yes and no. I mean, this is a dream job really. I get to mess around with top of the line androids, the newest models. I get to tinker around and check programming, hardware, everything." I smiled, as he smirked at me.

"You must be in nerd heaven." he laughed, making me shake my head.

"Oh that I am. This week was just particularly exhausting. They are...well...I'm not supposed to say." I said, stopping myself before I spilled company secrets. Granted, it was just to my best friend, but I still had signed dozens of NDA agreements stating I wouldn't give any information out to anyone. I could face jail time if they found out.

"Jesus, y/n it's not like I'm gonna run to the press." he replied, rolling his eyes. I stared over at him for a second, that mischievous look gleaming in his eye.

"Alright fine. There is an entirely new line coming out. These androids are next generation, Kook. You literally wouldn't even know they were a droid unless you saw their charging port, and this time it's hidden in their hairline so you don't even know it! I have seen a male and female model and it is amazing! They are all randomly designed and generated so no two look alike!" I blabbed, excited to share it with someone outside my normal coworkers.

"Really? That is awesome!! Maybe I will finally get one then. I've thought about it." He responded, making me chuckle.

"These are gonna be insanely expensive when they release, which is in about a week's time so you better start saving now. You MIGHT be able to afford one by the end of the year." I responded, drinking more of my beer.

"That bad, huh? Well I do have some money saved away for a rainy day. I guess I'll just have to see when it comes down to it." he replied.

"They are worth it, trust me. I mean their skin is so lifelike, I touched one and it felt no different than my own skin. Some even have real human hair, but the others, the synthetic is so realistic, you could only tell the difference under a microscope. They apparently have been working on all this for the better part of a decade, and just have kept it strictly under wraps." I added.

"How are they...well...ya know." he smirked, making me roll my eyes.

"You would only care about how hung they are. They are made with the capabilities to be used for sexual purposes as usual, so of course they are going to be well endowed. The females are usually pretty stacked but they have a variety of thicker and thinner models, depending on the client's wants. Again, most are just randomly generated, others will be able to be customized according to what the client orders. The two I have seen are insanely good looking." I replied as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't wait to see them!" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Trust me, it's going to change everything." I replied. Boy I didn't know how right I was.

********

The morning of the release finally came around and every news station had covered it, making our orders start coming through like crazy. I made my way to work like I always did but with a little more pep in my step. Today would be the day that I would get to start working on the new models, testing their functions, reflexes and wiring before they were sent off, and I couldn't be more excited. As I walked into work, everyone seemed extra busy and animated today, everyone excited over the new release. I made my way to the small lab I shared with my coworker, and put on my safety goggles and lab coat. I turned on my tablet as she rushed in the door, letting out a huff of air.

"Jesus, traffic is thick today." she said, pulling on her lab coat as soon as she put her purse on the peg in the wall.

"Good morning to you too, Lisa." I chuckled, watching her scramble to put her goggles on and get her tablet turned on. As she did, two of the new models were brought in for us, both covered by blankets.

"Ah, I can't believe they are finally here!" she squealed, as the men who wheeled them in left.

"I know, it feels like we have been waiting forever. Well, let's get to it." I said, as I grabbed the blanket off of mine. I yanked off to reveal an absolutely stunningly handsome android.

"Holy shit she is gorgeous." Lisa said as she looked at hers. I pulled the cable from the back of my tablet and plugged it into the port in the back of his neck, right into the hairline. I began powering him up as his almost feline eyes opened and he turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked, his voice deep.

"I'm Y/N, and you are?" I asked, seeing how he would respond.

"I'm NCT127-Taeyong. It's very nice to meet you." he smiled. He already was speaking so much more like a human than the older models. They were a bit more robotic in their responses. 

"Alright Taeyong, I'm going to check all your operating systems and the wiring in your neck to make sure everything is alright and you are ready to go to your new home." I said as I began clicking on my tablet. He nodded slightly and stared straight ahead as I began running operating systems. I looked over to see Lisa giggling as she looked at her android and plugging into her port. We both began running diagnostics and system checks, even opening the panel on their neck, which is next to impossible to find if you don't work with them.

"Yay, my favorite part. Checking sexual function." she said as she put a rubber glove on. I paid attention to my own android, realizing I was now to that stage as well. Normally they respond to stimuli just like any human would, since they have millions of sensors running all over their body, but we had to cheat the system a bit so we could move on to the next one. I entered a few things into my tablet and the android's member sprung to life, becoming fully erect in seconds. 

"Sexual function looks good." I said, as Lisa chuckled.

"Nuh unh, you know you have to test it." she laughed, removing her glove after having tested her droid. I sighed and gripped the droid's hard member, swallowing at how lifelike it felt. I tugged him quickly a few times, making his eyes roll back in his head and him bite his lip.

"Alright alright, function is good." I said, powering down his sexual function so I could finish up without this droid's huge boner staring at me. I finished up his tests and powered him down before covering him back up with a blanket. As soon as we finished we pressed the buzzer and two men came and took them away as they delivered new ones. That is the way it went all day, testing android after android, all of them completely flawless. 

"Gosh that was a long day but so exciting!" Lisa said as she took off her safety goggles and lab coat.

"I agree. Lisa...did you notice anything different about these models? Ya know, besides the obvious?" I asked, taking off my lab coat as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked, placing her tablet on the charging station and grabbing her purse.

"It's nothing, I must just be tired." I said, grabbing my purse and slipping my tablet into it. I wanted to run over the specs some more once I got home. As I rode the subway home, I almost felt myself nodding off, my brain just exhausted from the amount of information I ran through today. As I walked through the door, I plopped onto the couch, feeling worn out. I pulled out the tablet and began scrolling through the pages of specs and information, becoming more and more enthralled with what I was seeing. If I was seeing things correctly, these androids were capable of so much more than they were being used for. Their systems were incredible and attached to so many sensors that it was about as close to the human brain as we could get. Maybe I was just tired, maybe I was seeing things wrong. It's not like I would ever get to find out, not like I could afford one of these bad boys to bring home. I shook the thought from my head and grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to bed, preparing myself for yet another long day tomorrow.

_________________________  
_________________________

**(A/N: Yes this chapter is a bit boring but it will get better, I promise you. I purple you all <3)**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week seemed to drag on, but the longer it went on, the more curious I got about these specs I was finding in these droids. As we wound down the week on Friday and I had my final android, I pulled the sheet down and almost gasped at the beauty of the one who stood before me. He had full, thick lips, broad shoulders, and was quite tall for an android. I plugged into his charging port and powered him up, a big smile immediately spreading across his face.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked as his attention turned toward me. 

"Hi, I'm BTS7-Seokjin! It's nice to meet you. Can I ask what your name is?" he asked, smiling at me still.

"Hi Jin, I'm Y/N." I said, beginning to run his specs.

"Jin...I like that name." he said, as I began testing his functions. He watched me as I continued to run the necessary tests, a slight smile on his face the entire time.

"I think you are the first droid I have tested who has smiled this much." I said, smiling slightly myself. His smile grew as he looked at me, his eyes creasing slightly.

"It worked, you are smiling back." he said, his smile growing even bigger

"You are smiling just to make me smile?" I asked, grinning bigger.

"Smile and the world smiles with you!" he replied, making me chuckle.

"You must be right." I replied, as I shook my head slightly, a quiet laugh coming from the android. He seemed like a person, and less like a droid the more we interacted. This was becoming more awkward since I now had to test his sexual functions. I caused him to get a rather large erection with just a few presses of a button, making me swallow hard. I tried to avoid eye contact as I quickly grabbed his member and stroked a few times. I heard a very slight noise come from him, making me look up, which was a mistake. His eyes looked heavy as he stared down at me and this thick pillowy lip was tucked in his teeth. I found myself flushing as I quickly let go of him and powered down his sexual function. Why? Why did I flush over a droid? I shook it off and continued testing his functions, as he smiled down at me.

"Is something wrong, y/n?" He asked, his voice slightly softer than it was before. 

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?" I asked, curious as to what his reasoning would be.

"You seem bothered." he stated simply, making me look back up at him.

"I'm not bothered." I said, clearing my throat and quickly looking back down to my tablet.

"But your face is flushed and your heart rate is elevated." he said, slightly cocking his head.

"I'm fine!" I whisper shouted, trying to get him to stop talking. I didn't want to draw Lisa's attention to my flustered state or I would never hear the end of it.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by being too personal." he replied, making me stop pressing things and look back up at him. I stared at him for a moment before sighing and answering.

"You didn't offend me, Jin. Now I'm going to open the panel on your neck to check your wiring, alright?" I stated, making him nod in response. Four pressure points had to be pressed simultaneously to get it to open, so I put my tablet down and pressed in the correct spots to get it to open up. I grabbed my kit and began looking around at his complex wiring, and decided to do something that would change everything as I knew it. I began messing with his wiring just slightly, enough to alter it in the system.

"Y/N, my system is detecting malfunctions in many areas." Jin said, his voice slightly tired sounding.

"I noticed that. I will have to power you down now, ok?" I said, pressing a few more things on my tablet.

"I understand. Goodnight, Y/N." he said as I began to power him down. Errors and warnings came up across my screen as I closed his panel. I walked around front and swallowed as the alerts continued to ping.

"Uh oh, you have a faulty one?" Lisa asked, as she looked over in my direction.

"Y-Yeah it seems like it. Let me call for backup." I said, pressing the buzzer. I forwarded the errors and specs to the technical department and waited as chewed my thumbnail. A voice buzzed over the intercom, startling myself and Lisa.

"Too many errors for BTS7-Seokjin. He will have to be scrapped." the voice over the intercom stated.

"Alright, I will bring him for pickup." I said, as the intercom clicked off.

"Shame, he is beautiful." Lisa said with a sad smile. I nodded and unplugged the cable from his charging port and laid my tablet down before covering him up.

"Lisa, I'm going to run and get a tray to transport him on. If you leave before I get back, I hope you have a good weekend." I said, taking my safety goggles off.

"You too!" she replied as I opened the door. I swallowed hard as I went deeper into the building. I made my way to find a tray to lay him on and headed back to the room, just as Lisa had left and was heading around the corner. I walked into our lab and took my purse, slinging it over my shoulder. I slid my tablet into it before loading the android onto the table. Thankfully the trolleys they delivered them on had swivel capabilities, or this would have been nearly impossible. I began wheeling him out to the scrap area, where thankfully, it was dark and there really weren't any cameras around. I searched around the room before I found some lockers on the far side, and a large cart full of dirtied jumpsuits. I grabbed one and yanked one of the hats off of the pegs, rushing back over to android. I quickly powered him up, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up at me.

"Y/N. M-M-My system is still detecting m-m-many err-rrrors." He said, his eyes looking slightly unfocused.

"I know, I will fix that soon. Now get up and put these on, quickly." I said, shoving the clothes at him. He dressed himself, twitching occasionally from the faulty wiring I had caused. Once he had dressed and stood there, I shoved the cap on his head and grabbed looked around before grabbing his hand.

"Are we p-p-playing a ga-ame?" he asked, making me smirk slightly.

"Yes, this is a game. You need to stay quiet and walk with me out of the back door, alright? Just follow me to my car." I said softly. He nodded fast before I let out a slow breath, gathering my nerves. There were virtually no cameras back in this part of the building, so I didn't need to be nearly as nervous as I was. 

"Follow me." I whispered, walking out of the door, Jin close behind me. I led him down the back hallway and out the side entrance. Once we reached outside, I let out a breath of relief, and felt even more relief as we made it to my car. I unlocked it as he stood toward the back, looking around. He looked upward and smiled, just staring up at the sky. 

"Come on, get in." I said softly, opening the passenger door for him. He tore his gaze away from the sky and got into my car, sitting down before smiling up at me. I closed the door and rushed around to the driver's side, quickly getting in and turning the car on.

"It's b-b-beautiful." he said, looking out of the window and up toward the darkening sky.

"What is?" I asked as I began to drive out of the parking lot.

"The sky. I've never s-s-seen it bef-fore, only in m-m-my programming." he said, a beautiful smile still on his face. The entire way home, I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm for things we take for granted every day. When we pulled in, I turned the car off and took the cap off of his head.

"This is my home, and now, your new home Jin." I said as I got out of the car and he did the same.

"My h-home?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes, you are going to live with me. Now come on, let me fix those system failures." I said as I led him to the front door.

"Oh th-thank you! That would be s-s-so much be-etter." he smiled. I opened the door and brought him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, let me get to it. Would you mind sitting on the edge of the coffee table?" I asked, patting the table. He nodded and sat down, looking around and taking everything in. 

"Jin, I'm going to undress you to the waist so I can access your panel, alright?" I asked, making him nod shakily. I unbuttoned his shirt down to the waist and pulled the jumpsuit down to his waist, revealing his toned torso. I walked around and opened his access panel before walking off to get the appropriate tools. I plugged in my tablet and immediately began fixing what I had done. Within a few minutes, the system errors began to disappear from the screen of my tablet, making me smile.

"That is so much better. My systems are detecting normal function. Thank you for fixing me, y/n." he said, making me grin. I closed his panel and unplugged from his charging port before walking back around to face him.

"You are more than welcome, Jin." I replied with a smile. Before another word could be said, a knock at the door made my heart go into my throat. Oh God, had someone seen me leaving with him? Was I found out? 

"Wait here." I said as I walked over to the front door, my hand shakily hovering over the doorknob. I just prayed if it was them, they would take it easy on me.

________________________  
________________________


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door and sighed in relief as a smiling Jungkook stood there with a 12 pack of beer.

"Happy Fridayyyy....well hello! I didn't know you had company!" he said giggling as he look past me to a half dressed Jin still sitting on the table.

"Um, yeah I kinda do." I said, as Jungkook looked at me suspiciously.

"And he is half dressed....what did you just get through doing? Oh, or were you about to?" he winked, nudging me with his elbow.

"Hi, who are you?" Jin asked from inside, leaning over slightly to see Jungkook. I stepped aside to let Jungkook in, closing the door quickly behind him.

"I'm Jungkook, the best friend, don't worry. And you are?" he asked, looking at Jin.

"I'm Jin. It's very nice to meet you, Jungkook. Any friend of Y/N's is a friend of mine!" he grinned as Jungkook reached out a hand to offer a handshake. Jin shook his hand as Jungkook looked him over, and smiled.

"So, you are at DeeVoid too?" Jungkook asked, still raking his eyes over Jin's toned body.

"I was at DeeVoid, now I'm here!" Jin grinned, as Jungkook eyed him suspiciously.   
"I brought him home with me." I said, as Jungkook turned to face me. 

"Wait, wait, wait....I have known you most of our lives, and you were never someone who just "brought people home". Jin, how long have you known her?" Jungkook asked, turning his attention back to the droid.

"We met at 4:02 this afternoon. Then she brought me home and fixed me!" Jin said, making Jungkook's eyes widen and his mouth drop open.

"He's a...he's a..." Jungkook said with a flustered look on his face.

"Yes, he is one of the new androids, and I brought him home, alright? But you can't day anything anyone!" I said, walking back towards Jin. Jungkook put the beer on the floor and walked very close to Jin, looking him up and down.

"He looks amazing!!! Can I touch him?" he asked, continuing to look over Jin.

"Don't ask me, ask him....wait...where do you want to touch him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can touch me, Jungkook, I don't mind." he smiled, sitting still. Jungkook gently brushed his fingertips over the dips in Jin's collarbones, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"You feel so real." he almost whispered, dragging his fingers along Jin's peck and down toward his side. Jin began to giggle, making both of us jump in surprise.

"That tickles." Jin giggled, making Jungkook look back up at his face.

"It tickles?" Jungkook grinned, continuing to run his fingers over Jin's sides as Jin continued to laugh.

"Y-Yes!! I have m-millions of sensors and they can f-feel it all!!" Jin continued to giggle as he wiggled around. Jungkook stopped tickling him and stood up, running his fingers through Jin's hair. Jin slowly closed his eyes and hummed slightly as Jungkook continued to run his fingers through Jin's hair.

"Your hair is so soft! Does that feel good?" he asked, making me smile.

"It does. Many of those sensors trigger pleasure, and I feel pleasure from this." Jin said softly with his eyes closed. 

"Pleasure sensors, huh?" Jungkook asked, letting go of his hair.

"Yes, especially if Y/N goes through my setup process and enables me with full function." he replied, looking over at me.

"That would only be fair to let him experience full function, wouldn't it?" Jungkook asked, looking at me with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I hate you sometimes." I said, glaring at him.

"I thought he was your best friend, why do you hate him? I think he is very nice and pleasant to speak with!" Jin smiled, making Jungkook grin at me.

"Thank you Jin, I think you are pleasant to speak with as well." Jungkook turned back toward Jin, continuing to grin.

"I need a beer." I said, leaning down and grabbing one of the beers out of the box and opening it.

"Can you drink beer?" Jungkook asked, looking at Jin while motioning back to the beer.

"While there are no documented cases of the effects of alcohol on an android's system, we are able to drink liquids." he said, cocking his head slightly, observing Jungkook opening a beer.

"Really? How does that work? Do you pee it out?" Jungkook asked, making me smack my forehead. Only he would be asking these kinds of questions early on in a conversation.

"In a sense, yes. While our system is designed to absorb some of the liquid and use and store it for other purposes, if we drink an excessive amount that we cannot absorb and store, we will have to urinate it out, but it will purely be the liquid we consumed, not like human urine." he said, looking at the beer.

"Here, have one! So, you said it stores it for other purposes. What for?" Jungkook asked, handing Jin the open beer before grabbing his own.

"Our system will store some used for tears so we can show sympathy to humans who are hurting or suffering and make ourselves cry in a sense. Also, we can store it for the use of a saliva like substance in our mouths so they feel more realistic. We use it for the production of semen as well." he said, making Jungkook choke on his beer.

"What?! You...you have s-semen? God I hate that word." he cringed making me laugh.

"Yes, we do! The liquid we drink is processed through our system and stored, mixed with a sucrose substance to not only thicken it but sweeten it as well. I can demonstrate any of these if you would like." Jin said, making Jungkook turn red.

"That won't be necessary Jin." I said as Jin took a sip of the beer.

"But I-" Jungkook started until I shot him an evil look.

"Yes, Jungkook?" Jin asked, smiling at him.

"N-Nothing, never mind." he replied, taking a sip of his beer. 

"Jungkook, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked, making him turn his attention from Jin.

"Sure, what ya need?" he asked, taking another sip of beer.

"Jin can't stay in that dirty jumpsuit, and I certainly don't have any clothes that will fit him. You guys look around the same size, do you think tomorrow you could bring back a couple things for him to wear?" I asked, making him smirk. Jin looked down at the jumpsuit still buttoned up to this waist and put his beer down on the table beside him. He immediately stood and pushed the jumpsuit all the way down around his ankles, baring himself to us both. Jungkook's face went bright red as he started stuttering, making me almost fluster as well.

"I apologize, I didn't realize this jumpsuit was so dirty, and I don't want to get your nice home dirty!" he said, stepping out of them.

"Stay right there." I said, rushing back the linen closet. I grabbed a towel and rushed out, holding it out for Jin.

"What is this for? I haven't gotten wet." he asked, wrinkling his forehead and looking at the towel.

"Just wrap it around your waist so you are covered." I said, as Jungkook continued to stare, making me try not to laugh.

"Oh, I see." he said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Yeah, people don't really go around naked as you well know. I know you are not technically human, but you have a realistic body and if you were to be seen like that outside of this house, you would be arrested for indecent exposure." I said, making him nod in understanding.

"I apologize if I offended either of you." Jin said, sounding genuinely concerned for a moment.

"Don't apologize! You certainly didn't offend me!" Jungkook said, while smiling.

"I'm glad I didn't offend you, I wouldn't want to offend my friends." Jin smiled back, making me grin. He was so different, and I hadn't even touched any of the specs that I wanted to try to modify.

"So Jin, do the basic rules of robotics still apply to you?" Jungkook asked, making Jin nod.

"For the most part, yes. We are not capable of lying. One difference, is yes we cannot harm a human being or by inaction allowed a human being to be harmed, however if it is the case of saving a life, we can." he said, making Jungkook and I raise our eyebrows.

"That's new." I said, sipping my beer.

"For example, if there was a gunman robbing a store and he had hostages, we would be allowed to harm him to the point of rendering him unconscious so he could be apprehended and the others could be saved." he replied. 

"That makes sense. You are really interesting, Jin. I'm learning a lot!" Jungkook smiled, grabbing another beer.

"Thank you! I find you interesting as well! I like it here." Jin grinned, making me smile again. 

"I am glad you do. I hope you continue to like it here." I said, making him smile bigger.

"You know I'm going to be over here like, all the time now right?" Jungkook said, making me shake my head and laugh.

"How is that any different than usual?" I asked, making him throw a beer cap at me.

"That will be nice! I like your company!" Jin said, making Jungkook look over at me with a smug grin.

"Wait until he has had about six of those and starts singing at the top of his lungs to girl group songs that are super annoying." I said, making his scowl at me.

"You know you love my renditions of those songs." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I sure as hell like them better than the originals, but it doesn't mean I like them. Can't you sing something that I like? You have a great voice Jungkook, you just need to change the tunes." I laughed, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Hey! Jin can you sing?" Jungkook asked, making me curious as well.

"Let me connect to your wifi and I can look up any song you wish me to sing." he said, smiling at us. 

"The router is over there next to the TV." I said, pointing to the other end of the room. Jin walked over and placed his hand against the router, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What is the password?" He asked, still holding his hand over the router.

"Jungkookisamooch." I giggled, making Jungkook punch me playfully in the arm. Jin's eyes remained closed for another moment before coming back over and sitting down in the arm chair across from us. 

"You pick a song, Jin." Jungkook smiled, as Jin nodded. He closed his eyes for another few moments, both of us looking at him in expectation. It took a moment and I began to think he was having trouble connecting when suddenly he began to sing in a beautiful, high, clear voice. Jungkook and I looked at each other wide-eyed and then back at Jin as he continued to sing. I was floored at the sound of his voice, so pure and emotional when he sang. The longer he continued to sing, the more I realized I had made the right decision.

_____________________  
_____________________  
  



	4. Chapter 4

After a while, Jungkook left and I plugged Jin in to charge before he powered down for the night. I laid awake for a while, astonished at everything I had observed through the evening. I eventually drifted off to the thoughts of what he might be capable of, making a rough game plan of what I was going to do to his systems tomorrow. When I awoke, I showered and got dressed for the day before going out to the living room. When I did, I jumped in alarm to see Jin there smiling at me.

"Jin! How long have you been powered on?" I asked, walking over and unplugging his charging port. 

"For precisely 38 minutes. Once my system fully charged, it automatically puts me in wake mode. If you prefer to be the one to turn me on in the morning, you can adjust the settings in my system." he said, standing up, his towel slipping slightly in the process. He gripped the side of it, smiling at me brightly. 

"I think I better call Jungkook to get over here sooner rather than later." I said, turning and walking toward the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful!!" Jin replied as I fished my phone out of my pocket. I texted Jungkook, telling him he was free and clear to come over whenever he wanted. Jin followed me around the house while I went through my morning Saturday routine of washing clothes, dishes, and tidying up the house a bit. Droids had basic understanding of how most things worked, so he only asked a few questions as I ran through the chores. Just as I had finished putting away the last of the laundry, I heard a knock at my door. 

"That will be Jungkook. Just wait here out of sight, just in case." I said, walking down the hallway.

"In case of what?" Jin called back. 

"In case it isn't." I responded, as I reached the living room. I opened the door to see Jungkook standing there with a large garbage bag stuffed full. 

"Got your clothes." he grinned as he hauled the large bag into the room and plopped in on the floor.

"Jesus, Jungkook! What on Earth is all of this?" I asked, shutting the door behind him.

"It gave me a reason to go through all my clothes. I don't wear any of this stuff, so if he wants it, he can have it. Speaking of, where is he?" Jungkook asked, looking around.

"Jin, you can come out now!" I called, hearing him walk down the hall behind us. 

"Oh it was Jungkook! Good morning!" Jin said cheerfully.

"I brought you some clothes, Jin. Here, try these. You are a little broader in the shoulders than I am so it might be a little snug but not too bad." Jungkook replied, tossing him a long sleeve, cream colored shirt. Jin caught it and slipped it over his head, smiling at us both. It was a little bit snug across the shoulders, but it fit him pretty well.

"What do you think?" Jin asked, looking down at himself and then back at us.

"It looks better on you than it did on me! Oh here, I bought new ones cause it would be weird otherwise." Jungkook replied, tossing him a packet of boxer briefs. Jin ripped open the package and holding one of the rolled up boxer briefs. He pulled them open and observed them a moment before reaching one hand to his towel and dropping it. I cleared my throat and looked anywhere but at Jin, only to hear Jungkook giggling. 

"I'm telling you, they are perfect." he said, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes as I heard the snap of the waistband, turning back to face Jin.

"Are they supposed to fit to an individual's skin this tightly?" Jin asked, making me hold in a laugh. 

"Yes, they keep everything...in place." I replied, trying not to state the obvious.

"Here, put these on over it." Jungkook replied, giving him a pair of jeans to put on over them. By time he was done, Jin looked like he could have been modeling those clothes for a magazine. He truly was spectacular and I had to admit to myself, DeeVoid had done their job well. 

"I'll be damned. He is almost unnaturally good looking." Jungkook replied, looking Jin up and down. 

"Is that a good thing?" Jin asked, looking back and forth between us both. 

"It's a very good thing, trust me. People would be climbing over one another to be with you." Jungkook smiled.

"Oh, you are referring to sexual relations." Jin nodded, making us both laugh.

"Jin, he is almost always referring to sexual relations in some form. You will get used to it." I chuckled, as he looked at Jungkook quizzically.

"That is so not...ok you got me there." Jungkook laughed in response.

"That type of humor is lost on me but perhaps I can researching the internet for material." Jin replied, making my eyes shoot open.

"NO, that's not necessary!" I said, thinking of the disaster of him searching sexual humor on the internet.   
  
"Do you know any jokes, Jin?" Jungkook asked. Jin cocked his head to the side for a moment before smiling and looking back at him.

"What do you call a cow with no legs?" he asked, making Jungkook wrinkle up his forehead for a moment. 

"Slow?" Jungkook asked, giggling slightly.

"Ground beef, although a cow with no legs certainly would be slow." Jin replied, making Jungkook laugh, Jin laughing with him.

"Jin...did you find that funny?" I asked, curious if he was mirroring emotion.

"It is amusing, yes." he smiled, looking over at me. I felt my insides churn at his declaration, unsure how far this would go. He...he was capable of actual emotion??? No, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. For all I know, he was confused as to what it exactly meant.

"Jin, I wanted to ask you something, and feel free to say no." I started.

"Oh, making a move early, are we?" Jungkook grinned, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't think DeeVoid is allowing you to function at your full potential. Before I confirm this fact, I want to know if you would be alright with me allowing you to have full function, studying you for a few days, and possibly tinkering with your systems to allow you more capabilities. What do you think?" I asked, feeling a little nervous about the thought.

"Whatever you would like to do. That is what I am here for, is it not?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. 

"While that may have been what your original intention was, I want you to have freedom of choice." I replied. He seemed to study me for a moment before giving me another one of those knee weakening smiles.

"I think I would like that very much!" he replied, as Jungkook chuckled.

"So....what does full function involve?" Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It means that all of my systems would be able to run at any given moment, in whatever capacity Y/N needs me to." he responded as Jungkook looked back over at me. I huffed out a sigh and grabbed my tablet before looking back over at Jungkook.

"You know, just for once in your life can you not be perverted?" I asked, annoyed at the smug look on his face.

"Where is the fun in that?"he asked, making me shake my head.

"Jin, would you mind sitting down so I can plug in your port and begin? I'll have to enable the remaining systems and then reboot you." I said, turning to face him. He nodded in acknowledgment and sat down in the chair nearby as I walked behind him. Jungkook sat across from him and watched as I plugged in his charging port and began tapping around on my tablet. I chuckled as I began setting Jin to reboot, looking up at Jungkook's intense stare.

"What?" he asked, glancing from Jin up to me.

"You are staring at him like he is going to explode. I'm just rebooting him." I giggled as Jin's system powered down.

"I'm just fascinated. He is very captivating. Say, what are the odds you can sneak me out one of these?" he asked in response.

"I didn't plan on sneaking him out of there, so that's not gonna happen." I replied, as Jin began to wake again.

"Welcome back. Feel any different?" Jungkook asked as I unplugged my tablet and placed it on the table. Jin paused for a moment before smiling at Jungkook.

"I don't think so." he stated, as Jungkook leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Are you programmed to smile so much?" Jungkook asked, as Jin looked at him with his head cocked slightly.

"Not at all. We all have the capability to smile, however I enjoy smiling. Don't people smile when they are happy?" Jin asked, making me still.

"You're happy?" I asked him as he looked at me, still smiling.

"Yes, of course! I have a home, and have made friends! Why wouldn't I be happy?" he asked, making me swallow.

"Y-You're right." I replied, as Jungkook looked at me.

"Why do you look like that?"he asked, scrunching up his face.

"Like what?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Like you just got the shit scared out of you." he replied, making Jin turn his attention back to me.

"You do seem distressed." Jin replied, standing and taking the couple of steps to close the distance between us.

"I-I'm ok." I replied, giving him a smile.

"Your breathing pattern is irregular and your speech isn't as clear. Do you need medical assistance?" Jin asked, a look of almost concern flashing across his face. No, there is no way. I was looking way to much in to this.

"No, I don't need anything. I'm alright Jin, just a little surprised is all. I wasn't expecting you to state that you feel emotions." I replied, as he looked down at me.

"Is he not supposed to?" Jungkook asked.

"This is all new territory Jungkook. I don't know anything more than you do right now." I replied, staring at Jin. 

"Jin, do you feel anything else right now?" Jungkook asked, as Jin continued to look at me.

"I am concerned with Y/N's well-being." he answered as I looked at him wide eyed.

"You are really concerned over me?"I responded, making him smile softly.

"I care for the welfare of my friend. I don't want you to be unwell." he said, making my stomach flop slightly. Jesus, stop it! He is just a machine!

"I think we should see what else he can feel." Jungkook said, as Jin turned his attention to Jungkook. 

"What did you have in mind?" Jin asked. Oh God, I didn't like where this was headed.

______________________  
______________________


	5. Chapter 5

We spent a couple of hours watching an extremely sad movie. Jungkook was tearing up and sniffling beside me, trying to hold in his tears. I normally would have cried by now, however I was too busy watching Jin as he watched the movie curiously. At one point I noticed a look of something that came across his face that could easily be registered as sadness, but I didn't want to read too much into it. As the movie finished, Jungkook stood up and wiped the remnants of the tears that must have escaped off of his face. Jin quickly stood and looked over him, his face full of concern.

"Jungkook, are you alright?" Jin asked, as Jungkook chuckled and wiped his face down one more time.

"Yeah, I'm just a sap." he laughed, sniffling once more.

"How did that movie make you feel, Jin?" I asked, causing him to turn his attention to me.

"It was very troubling and saddening. Seeing Jungkook upset however, is more troubling and saddening to me." Jin replied, his forehead wrinkled up as he looked back at him. Maybe he needed to see real emotion in person instead of on a tv screen.

"I'll be ok, it just hit a personal chord with me." Jungkook replied, his voice still a little shaky as his chin wobbled a bit. Before he could move again, Jin had wrapped his arms around Jungkook, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jungkook was wide eyed for a moment before shutting his eyes and leaning into Jin's hold.

"It bothers me to see you sad. Please don't cry, Jungkook." Jin said as Jungkook let out a shaky sigh.

"Thank you." He almost whispered as he leaned his head against Jin's neck. I was sitting there in a bit of shock. He definitely displayed potential for so much more, and I was determined to allow him to feel things if he was capable. After they broke from their hug, we decided to put on a funny tv show to see what happened then. Jin laughed along with the rest of us as I noted it in my tablet. As the show ended and I continued cataloging, I lifted my head as I looked at the show Jungkook put on, quickly whipping my head over at him.

"Really? This one?" I said in a monotone voice.

"You said you wanted to see it all, so I thought I would help out." he replied with a shit-eating grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well this tv show was full of sex scenes, rather explicit ones at that. I watched Jin cautiously, feeling tense as he observed the tv screen with his head tilted slightly, wondering if this would indeed do anything for him. Within a few minutes, the first sex scene came up. It was a blowjob scene between two men, but it was still fairly tame since they didn't show much. I noticed Jin's eyes widen as he watched the two men on the screen, seeming almost enthralled. The show continued on and became intense with some action scenes but eventually another more explicit scene came up. There was a couple, completely naked before they engaged in some rather hardcore sex, switching positions several times. I couldn't help but observe that Jin began to fidget slightly, wondering if he was just uncomfortable with his first time experiencing something sexual, or if he was indeed getting aroused. His cheeks actually began to pink, making my mouth drop open. Was he embarrassed?! 

"Jin, are you alright?" I asked, as he shifted in his seat slightly. He was an android, he didn't need to shift to get comfortable.

"This is quite intimate, I feel wrong for watching this." He mumbled, confirming my suspicions. 

"This is tame compared to the other stuff I watch." Jungkook snickered as I elbowed him.

"Jin if this is making you uncomfortable, you don't have to watch it." I said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"I have to admit, I am curious." he said, still watching the television. 

"Hehe, he is hooked." Jungkook whispered beside me, as I shot him a look of warning. The show went on and the tension seemed to relax until the final sex scene came up, a threesome between two men and a woman. It was quite graphic and seemed to last a long time.

"Oh!" Jin said at one point, looking startled as he looked down at his lap.

"What is it?" I asked, his eyes still looking at his lap.

"I guess this is what arousal feels like." He said, as I followed his line of vision to see his dick hard in his jeans. 

"Oh hell yes!" Jungkook said, looking down at Jin's lap and practically salivating. Thankfully the scene ended and I let out a breath, feeling like I had been holding it ever since Jin's little confession.

"You ok over there Jin?" Jungkook asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"I suppose I am alright, just conflicted." he said, making me look back over at him.

"Conflicted?" I asked, wanting him to elaborate. Anything I could get out of him would help me figure out what exactly he was capable of on his own.

"I suppose I did enjoy that to some extent. I'm just unsure of what I do at this point. I mean, I understand the concept of sexual arousal and intercourse, but I don't quite get the point. I know when we are created, we are also created for sexual pleasure, but I don't necessarily see the appeal since sex is supposed to be for procreation. I don't really understand why humans do so for entertainment and recreation." he said as I heard Jungkook snort beside me.

"Jin, we do it because it feels really, really good. You have pleasure sensors, right?" Jungkook said, smiling at him.

"Yes, millions of them." Jin responded looking from Jungkook back down to his crotch for a moment.

"So if you ever get curious how much pleasure it gives humans, when you feel this way, pleasure yourself and you will see the hype. But it's so much better when someone else does it." Jungkook replied. I wanted to bury my head at this conversation, but this was right up Jungkook's alley. 

"Y/N, are you quite alright? I sense you are distressed." Jin said, looking at me, his pupils slightly dilated. Why were they dilated?!

"I'm alright Jin, just processing all this data." I said, turning my attention back to my tablet.

"But your heart rate is elevated again and you seem flustered." Jin said, making me swallow. 

"I think the show got to her too." Jungkook said, amusement lacing his voice. I wanted to strangle him. It took every ounce of willpower not to take the pillow from behind my back and beat him over the head with it.

"Oh, you may be right. I am aware with what happens to the female body when aroused, and she is exhibiting symptoms." Jin said as Jungkook broke out in to a loud laugh.

"I hate you sometimes, Kook." I said, scowling as I typed away on my tablet, trying to ignore him.

"What? Tell me I'm wrong." he said, elbowing me. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath from my nose before looking over at him.

"You are wrong. You have forced me to watch that episode before, and it didn't arouse me." I replied, turning back to my tablet.

"Maybe it wasn't the show that got you all hot and bothered." he said, still teasing me. This boy did not know when to stop, and he was moments away from me tackling him to the floor and pummeling him.

"What would have done that if not the television program?" Jin asked, making me sigh in thanks that he was still a bit naive about the subject.

"Jungkook, you say another word and I'll punch you in the dick." I said, making him snicker.

"Please don't resort to violence! I don't want to see my friends harming one another." Jin said with a softness in his voice. 

"Yeah Y/N, violence is never the answer." Jungkook teased. I swear he was doing whatever he could to get under my skin and it was working.

"Y/N, why do you seem to want to resort to violence whenever Jungkook is concerned?" Jin asked, his head cocking to the side.

"It's ok Jin, she always gets this way when she knows I'm right and she doesn't want to admit it." Jungkook said as Jin looked at him curiously.

"What are you right about?" Jin asked, looking between Jungkook and I. I turned off my tablet and sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Can we just drop this please?" I asked, looking between them. Jin scrunched up his forehead for a moment before lowering his eyes, making me regard him curiously.

"I apologize if I have upset you." he said, his voice softer than it had been.

"Look, now you hurt his feelings." Jungkook said in a scolding tone. The lines were becoming more and more blurry the longer I observed Jin, and it was starting to really get to me. Did he really have feelings to hurt? Did I upset him?

"Jin, I'm not upset with you, I promise. You haven't done anything wrong." I replied, placing a hand on top of his own. He looked at our hands and then back up at me, a soft smile returning to his handsome face.

"If you are happy, then I am happy." He replied, his smile deepening. We spent the rest of the day testing out different things to see if we could evoke different emotions and so far, I was pretty amazed at the results. He displayed or showed signs of many emotions, and it got me wondering if Jin was just an exception, a special android that was hard wired incorrectly, or if this was the case for all of the new line. That night after Jungkook had left, and Jin had been powered down to charge for the night, I layed in bed going over the data, trying to see if there was any kind of pattern or any kind of indication that would give away whether this was normal or not. I finally shut down my tablet sighed, before deciding I had done enough analyzing for one day. Tomorrow, I would try to tinker with him just a bit and see if I could allow Jin everything I believed he was capable of.

________________  
________________


End file.
